New Cash Register
New Cash Register is the first episode of The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show. In this episode, Mr. Krabs must find a new cash register after his old one explodes. Characters * Mr. Krabs * Patrick * Squidward * Sandy * French Narrator * King Neptune (mentioned) * Karen (mentioned) * Fred * Harold * Tom Story Mr. Krabs:'Hi Squidward, how's your day going? '''Squidward:'Bad as always, and the cash register exploded. 'Mr. Krabs:'Oh ok, normal as al-WHAT THE BARNACLES?! HOW DID THE CASH REGISTER EXPLODE?! 'Squidward:'King Neptune came and took 24 Krabby Patties with his rich old as-abs. He put so much money in the cash register that it exploded. 'Mr. Krabs:'HOW AM I GONNA GET A NEW CASH REGISTER?! 'Squidward:'I don't know, what do you think i could came up with? You're gonna ask Sandy for a cash register-detector? 'Mr. Krabs:'Squidward.......YOU JUST HAD THE GREATEST IDEA EVER! Today i'll give you 1 cent more! '''Squidward:*his mouth slowly turns into a smile* Th-thanks! Mr. Krabs:'''You're in charge of the restaurant for the following half-hour! '''Squidward:*his face returns to an annoyed one* You just had to ruin the day by saying that, it will probably end in chaos like the last time! *bubbles (cuts to the next scene)* Mr. Krabs:*knocks on Sandy's treedome's door* Sandy:*opens the door* Oh hi Mr. Krabs! What are you doing here? Mr. Krabs:'Sandy, can you give me a cash register-detector? '''Sandy:'A what? 'Mr. Krabs:'Like, a metal detector, but instead of metal, it searches cash registers! 'Sandy:'Strange request, but i think i can build it right now! It will be ready in 5 minutes! 'French Narrator:'5 minutes later.....wait no actually 30 minutes 'Sandy:'Ready! 'Mr. Krabs:'Yay! Now let's see where a cash register is........there! In Patrick's house! *knocks on his rock* 'Patrick:'Uhhh.....coming! Oh i wanted to watch the barnacle movie :( *opens the rock* Oh hi Mr. Krabs, what are you doing here? 'Mr. Krabs:'You have a cash register don't you? 'Patrick:'A what? 'Mr. Krabs:'The money thing Squidward has. 'Patrick:'Oh, that! Yeah i do. 'Mr. Krabs:'Where is it? 'Patrick:'In my secret lab! *lifts the couch up, revealing a room* Come here! *jumps down* '''Mr. Krabs:*jumps down too* Wow, what is this place? Patrick:'This is the place where i put most of my stuff:The stuff i get from trash cans! '''Mr. Krabs:'You found a cash register in a trash can? 'Patrick:'You never know what you can find in the trash! 'Mr. Krabs:'Mmh, let's see where it is...*takes the cash register-detector* There it is! It's-it's-it's broken....BROKEN?! 'Patrick:'Broken? Oh yeah that must be because of the other stuff. 'Mr. Krabs:'Ooooooooffffff, guess i'll have to call Sandy. *calls Sandy* '''Sandy:*picks up the phone* Hello? Mr. Krabs:'Umh, hi Sandy. Sorry to bother you again but, do you know how to fix a broken cash register? '''Sandy:'Oh of course i do! I once fixed Karen! 'Mr. Krabs:'Good, come to Patrick's house! 'Sandy:'I'll be there in exactly 3 minutes and 43 seconds! 'French Narrator:'Exactly 3 minutes and 43 seconds later... '''Sandy:*enters Patrick's house* Umh, hello? Eugene? 'Mr. Krabs:'I'm right here! 'Sandy:'Oh. *jumps down* So, where's the cash register y'all? 'Mr. Krabs:'Right here! 'Sandy:'Ok, time to fix this old piece of junk! This looks like you found it in a trash can, Patrick! 'Patrick:'I did. 'Sandy:'Now let's start this fixing montage! *montage of Sandy fixing the cash register* 'Sandy:'There, fixed it! 'Mr. Krabs:'Woo-hoo! Ocean man, take me by the hand lead me to the land, that you'll understand! Ocean man- 'French Narrator:'3 minutes of horrible singing later...... 'Mr. Krabs:'Oh what a great day! Let's see how Squidward is doing! *enters the Krusty Krab* Oh oh........ 'Fred:'MY LEG! 'Harold:'STUPID LOSER WITH A NOSE LONGER THAN PINOCCHIO! 'Tom:'KRABBY PATTIES! 'Mr. Krabs:'I should never have let Squidward in charge. 'Patrick:'You should have never have hired him in the first place! 'Mr. Krabs:'You're right, but i can't fire him, no one else would work here! 'Patrick:'You even considered firing him as an option?! YOU CONSIDERED PUTTING HIM ON FIRE?! 'Mr. Krabs:'Ugh, forget it. Category:Episodes Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show Category:The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show episodes Category:The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show Season 1